


Weight of the World

by Inferification



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Dean, Alternate Universe, Catboy Castiel, M/M, Mentions of Infertility, Minor Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Protective Castiel, SPN REverse Bang, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferification/pseuds/Inferification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are an odd pair. The alpha, Dean Winchester, is completely smitten by the genetic abnormality Castiel, whose ears and tail mark him as different and separate from the omega elite. Castiel will do anything to give Dean the sense of self-worth he's never doubted in himself. </p><p>A series of snapshots into their lives: from the early stages in their relationship, to adoption and parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Romi](http://gabrielseductiv.livejournal.com/) for their wonderful art that this fic is based on! Check it out [here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gabrielseductiv/75514276/5073/5073_800.jpg).
> 
> Written for the [SPN Reverse Bang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/).

“Hi, I’m Castiel, mind if I buy you a drink?”

“Sure, sweetheart. I’m Dean by the way.”

“I’ll order a screaming orgasm”

“Forward. I like that in a man.”

***

Castiel never thought he’d meet someone as beautiful as the alpha he’d just had a one night stand with. Especially one as kind as Dean. The man had barely batted an eyelid at the fact that Castiel has cat ears and a matching tail, just shrugged and asked if he should to be careful of them.

He’d also given Castiel the best orgasm of his life, not that Castiel is counting.

Dean is sleeping, freckled face relaxed and perfect pink mouth drooling onto Castiel’s sheets. He never takes people home, preferring to book a motel room and slip out before the awkward conversation of: ‘Sure I had a great time, but I really don’t want to see you again thanks.’

With this alpha Castiel sees the potential for an actual relationship. For one thing betas tended to baby him. They looked down on him due to his dynamic and refused to acknowledge the fact that Castiel had enough purchasing power to buy anything he wanted, or do anything he wanted all self-gained. He was looking for an _equal_ , not an overbearing idiot.

Dean looks at him as if he hung the moon, practically worshiping the ground he walked on. He seemed so surprised that Castiel would even consider sleeping with a lowly alpha like him that he has completely endeared himself to Castiel.

Castiel wraps a robe around himself and leaves, setting the pot of coffee to heat up, and settles down on the sofa with his laptop. He has a few emails from clients, all seeking his expertise. Life as an omega lawyer has been tough, but worth it when he now has the time and money to do pro bono work for the people who actually need his help.

There’s a cough from the doorway and he turns to face Dean, who’s looking determinedly at his feet.

“I guess you want me to go now,” Dean says. His words are barely audible, probably wouldn’t be if Castiel didn’t have enhanced hearing.

“Only if you want to. I have a pot of coffee on the go and I make excellent waffles,” Castiel smiles.

There’s just something about Dean that makes Castiel want to know everything about him. His scent is perfect but that means little nowadays in the time of enlightenment.

Dean’s eyes widen a little in surprise but he smiles back hesitantly. “I guess I could eat.”

He sits opposite Castiel and plays with his hands nervously. It’s as adorable as the smattering of freckles across his cheeks. Castiel can’t understand why Dean hasn’t been snapped up by someone already. Sure, alphas get bad press, but Dean is so gentle with his strength. Castiel doesn’t have a single bruise and he let him top. Most betas don’t let him do that.

“So, Dean. You’ve spent an entire evening listen to me talk about myself and didn’t complain once. All I know about you is your name, the fact that you’re incredibly attractive, and that you enjoy knitting when you’re not busy working as a nurse. Tell me more?” Castiel asks.

The longer he can keep Dean in his house, the more likely it is the alpha will feel comfortable about going on a date with him, preferably as soon as possible. Like this evening.

“Uh, well. I’m twenty five. I presented as an alpha at fourteen. I have a younger brother called Sam, who’s at Stanford. He’s a beta. And a younger half-brother called Adam. He must be fourteen by now. My parents are…”

Dean pauses and swallows. His scent turns sour with underlying grief and distress. It is all Castiel can do to stop himself from throwing himself at Dean and hugging the hell out of him until all his sadness goes away.

“My Mom’s dead. Dad too now. It’s been a while since they both passed. It was tough growing up without them. And when I presented, I got sent to a group home for alpha orphans. It wasn’t the best, but Sonny, the alpha who ran it, was great. I put myself through college when they told me it wasn’t suitable for a single alpha to take custody of his brother. By then it was too late to get Sam out of the system,” Dean frowns. “I don’t know why you want to know anything about me. And trust me, I don’t normally do this, but your scent is amazing and I just…”

Dean shuts his mouth with an audible click, looking completely mortified at what he’s just said. It’s hardly polite to talk about scent, even if your partner’s is heavenly. It calls back too far to the days where scent was all that mattered.

“Sorry, that was really inappropriate. I should go.”

Castiel’s heart aches for Dean. It wasn’t his story; that was heart breaking enough. It was the way Dean told it. All matter of fact with all his achievements glossed over, and the fact that he though himself some sort of failure that the state had denied his request of guardianship.

“Please stay. It’s less inappropriate now that I know the face you make when my cock is in your ass,” Castiel states. He’s kind of proud at the blush this pulls out of Dean. “I understand this is awkward, but I like you Dean. And I hope you like me. I’d like the opportunity to get to know you.”

Dean frowns, this time in confusion rather than upset.

“Like _dating_?” he asks. His voice is a funny tone, all high and surprised, as if he’s never been asked on a date before.

“I apologize if I wasn’t clear before but I would very much enjoy dating you, Dean Winchester. If you’re okay with that, I’d be more than grateful for the opportunity.”

Dean gapes at him, his mouth moving comically like Castiel thought only happened in films.

“If I’m okay with it? What about _you_ being okay with me? I’m an alpha!”

This time it’s Castiel’s turn to be speechless. His ears flatten and he knows his scent will have turned sour with pain for Dean.

“Of course I’m okay with you. I’ve known you less than twelve hours and already I can see what a kind-hearted, caring man you are. Your dynamic is irrelevant. You’re gorgeous and generous and giving. It’s everything I could hope to ask for in a person, and you display this freely, as if it were nothing,” Castiel says. He moves to where Dean is sitting, curled in on himself as if he’s trying to take up as little space as possible.

“Oh,” Dean lets out before Castiel is kissing him again.

The coffee pot beeps, pulling them both out of the moment.

“I’ll get us both some coffee, we’ll have breakfast, and see how it goes from there,” Castiel says.

Dean smiles. “I’d like that very much.”

***

“I don’t go into heat. Something about the genetic experiments the facility was doing. I understand if you can’t stay with me.”

“Castiel. Remember what you told me on our first date?”

“I want you. Not what you can give me.”

“Same applies here.”

***

“Alpha trash!”

Dean rolls his eyes at the slur, but carries on walking. Some kid’s words don’t have the power to hurt him anymore. Not since Cas.

Castiel, on the other hand, hasn’t got the memo.

“What did you just say?” he asks. His voice is soft and deadly quiet in a way that sends shivers down your spine. When Castiel gets quiet, you know you’ve really fucked up.

“I said that he’s alpha trash. And you’re nothing but an uptight freak omega.”

The guy takes a swing at him and Castiel punches the teenage asshole before Dean can stop him. It’s not every day the folks of their town get treated to an alpha breaking up a fight, but today is one of those days.

In the end, Castiel gets off with a black eye, a cracked rib and community service. The kid got a bloody nose and an overnight stay in jail. Dean is lucky not to have been lead away in handcuffs. Donna is good like that.

He surprises the police later by sitting in their waiting room, knitting furiously until his boyfriend has been processed. He takes Castiel’s things and they walk to the car without a single word.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Castiel reaches out and takes Dean’s hand from where it rests on the bench between them.

“It’s fine.”

Dean means it. If anything he’s _proud_ of Castiel. The omega stands up for what he believes in, even when it gets him into trouble. And he is in trouble, over Dean. He feels guilty and happy and confused all at once and it’s irritating him that he can’t get his scent to settle.

“It isn’t,” Castiel replies.

His tail twitches, brushing Dean’s arm.

“You defended me. Nobody has ever done that before.”

His words sound hollow, even to himself. He hears Castiel’s sharp inhale and quietly himself for bothering Castiel again with his issues. Especially since he is the one who got hurt. Castiel got hurt over him. And he can’t deal with that.

“ _Nobody_?”

Dean shakes his head. That’s just the way the world works. Alphas are dangerous, unpredictable, and more trouble than their worth. Everybody but Cas seems to get that. Castiel pushes up into his personal space, plastered along Dean’s side. His head drops onto Dean’s shoulder, furry ears tickling his neck.

“Let’s go home,” the omega whispers into his neck.

Dean drives back to his apartment, too caught in memories to notice that Castiel referred to his apartment as home.

***

“Your brother hates me.”

“He doesn’t _hate_ you, Cas.”

“He thinks I’m a bad influence.”

“I don’t care what he thinks and neither should you. _You_ are my priority, not him. Not anymore.”

***

Castiel can tell immediately that Dean’s had a bad day at work. He storms into the cabin, dark scent hanging over him like a rain cloud. He goes straight into their bedroom and pulls the covers over his head.

It’s been a while since this has happened. Castiel has his fair share of bad days too. People sometimes don’t realize he’s an omega, and a hybrid at that, until they meet. Sometimes they’re rude and it still hurts, even after all this time.

He’s also learnt to leave Dean to it. On his own bad days Dean hovers like a mother hen. He cuddles and kisses and caresses until Castiel is feeling good about himself again. Castiel can only dream of doing that for Dean.

Instead he putters around the house, making himself a mug of tea and tidying before he braves the bedroom.

He slides into bed behind Dean as if he belongs there. Dean makes a noise of protest, but otherwise flips over and buries his face in Castiel’s chest. It soothes something deep inside of Castiel to be able to take care of his almost-mate like this. Dean has faced enough hardship in his life, he deserves someone who will love him and cherish him.

As Dean drifts off into a fitful sleep, Castiel stays awake, stroking through his short hair.

Whatever the demons in Dean’s head, Castiel is prepared to accept them. As Dean moves in his sleep he dislodges something under the pillow. It digs into his back and Castiel has to go through quite the acrobatic act to get to it.

A pair of knitting needles. Castiel rolls his eyes and plants a kiss into Dean’s hair. Only his boyfriend.

***

“I don’t want your money, Castiel. I do just fine on my own.”

“Why can’t you let me do something nice for you?”

“Because I’m not a thing to be bought. You taught me that.”

***

“I’ve never met an alpha who knits, yet I’ve rarely seen you without a pair of knitting needles,” Castiel says, smiling.

They’ve been dating a few years, Dean as enchanted by Castiel’s scent as Castiel is by his. He doesn’t want to say true mate, but even if Castiel decides he doesn’t want to mate with a trailer trash alpha, Dean knows Castiel is endgame for him.

As it is Castiel is curled up in Dean’s armchair, wrapped in a blanket after he fell asleep watching Star Wars. Dean’s little apartment in the shittiest part of town houses Castiel more often than not these days. Castiel swears it’s because his house is too big and too lonely, but Dean is starting to think that he’s coming over here because he actually likes Dean’s company, rather than Dean’s dick, which is a first for him.

Dean sets aside his knitting needles, only now realizing the soft blue wool he picked out to make Castiel a scarf with is the exact same color of the feline hybrid’s eyes. He blushes, avoiding Castiel’s calculating eyes.

“There was a lady, back when Sam and I were kids and dad was pretty much on a constant bender. She lived in the apartment across the hall and she gave me a key, so I could help with the housework and stuff.” Dean shifts slightly, meeting Castiel’s gentle gaze. “One day she sat me down and said: ‘Son, here’s something to do with your hands instead of getting into fights. Put all that energy into creating things and one day it will give back to you.’ She gave me a pair of needles, and taught me how to knit,” he explains.

“And boy did I get a lot of shit for it. Y’know, pulling out these whenever you get stressed or pissed isn’t gonna win you any cool points, but it worked. Never lost my temper since. I’ve been in fights, but never started any,” Dean confesses.

He can’t have Castiel thinking he’s any better than other alphas, ones who were raised right. Ones who never hurt anybody and aren’t violent assholes.

Castiel’s furry ears twitch, alerting him to the fact that something isn’t sitting right with the omega. It’s Castiel’s chief tell.

“I’m not going to judge you for getting into fights, Dean. You forget I’ve had my share of bar brawls,” he half-growls.

As always the deep, beautiful voice of the omega makes Dean shiver down to his bones. There’s something special about Castiel.

“You’re not an alpha. You-.”

“I what? I don’t have the physical strength to rip a man’s head from his shoulders? Because let me tell you, just because I can’t punch someone through a wall does not mean I haven’t hurt people. Just the same way that your ability to do so doesn’t mean you do.”

Castiel stands, tail swishing back and forth with irritation. The blanket falls to the floor, forgotten. Now Dean’s done it, he’s pissed off the best thing to every happen to him.

“Since the day we met in that club: that first one night stand that’s turned into this, you’ve done nothing but apologize for being an alpha. As if you have _any_ control over your biology. Damn it. I’ve met omegas more threatening than you!” he yells.

Castiel makes a step towards Dean, but the blanket tangles in his legs and he trips, only to be caught by Dean. Dean’s grateful for the first time in his life for his inborn alpha strength; Castiel is not the lightest, being pretty much made of pure muscle.

Dean pulls him to his feet, Castiel gazing up at him with some emotion Dean doesn’t understand buried in his eyes.

“I’m in love with you,” Castiel blurts.

Dean nearly drops him in shock. An omega as wonderful as Castiel in love with _him_? If he didn’t know better he would expect a head injury. He sinks back onto the couch, dragging Castiel along with him. He can’t seem to get his legs to work anymore.

“What? Why?” he whispers.

Dean has nothing to offer Castiel apart from his undying love. He’s just a piece of shit alpha with poor prospects and a bad past. Dean’s not worthy of someone like Castiel. He was lucky to even get one fuck with him, he would ruin the beautiful omega.

“Oh my wonderful Dean,” Castiel says, combing his fingers through Dean’s hair. He’s straddling Dean currently, which in any other situation would be wholly sexual, but is now more intimate than anything.

“How can you think so little of yourself? Look at me?” Castiel asks, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I love you because of exactly who you are, nothing more, nothing less. Okay?”

Dean gapes open mouthed at Castiel for a few seconds before nodding. “I love you too. And I’ll prove it to you now and forever, if you’ll let me?”

Castiel kisses him in reply, a sweet chaste kiss that leaves him gasping for air.

“You don’t need to prove anything to me. You’re enough just as you are,” Castiel breathes. “Now when are you going to mate me?”

Dean moves so fast the world spins.

Later, when they’re curled together, sated and warm, Castiel’s mark on his shoulder, and Dean’s mark on Castiel’s, Dean has his moment of blind panic. He’s just ruined Castiel’s chances for anyone else. All because of a moment of selfishness.

Castiel wakes up, obviously scenting Dean’s distress, and blinks owlishly in the light.

“You’re not regretting this?” he asks, strangely vulnerable in a way Dean’s never seen him before.

“This? I could never regret mating you, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. But you deserve someone better, and I’ve ruined that for you,” Dean replies. He stares at the stained ceiling, eyes wet with the beginnings of tears.

“Shhh,” Castiel hushes him. “You are exactly who I deserve. I deserve someone who will love me beyond all else: who would willingly sacrifice themselves for my happiness. And so do you. You don’t think that anyone can love you as much as you love them, because you’ve got this stupid notion in your head that you’re unlovable, when you’re worth everything. And I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you see what I see in you.”

Dean nods, too afraid that his voice will give out and he’ll actively start crying if he tries to talk.

It’s enough for now.

***

“Adam’s sweet.”

“He grew up great.”

“Being a doctor is no small achievement.”

“A doctor, a paramedic, and a lawyer, who would have thought?”

***

Dean’s rut rolls around regularly. He’ll be fine, studying for his paramedic’s certification one moment, and burying himself in blankets the next. His rut always brings around an unbelievable urge to nest and pretty much always starts with him constructing one in his and Castiel’s room.

Castiel has a big case right now, an omega prostitution ring has been discovered and he’s leading the prosecution, helping shield the victims as much as possible. Usually Castiel would be able to take some time off around his rut to help out with Dean’s uncontrollable urge to mate and nest with his mate. It’s one of the few occasions Castiel bottoms, the omega much preferring to top, and Dean reveling in being taken care of. Ruts, however, tend to be an evolutionary throw-back to protect and provide alpha mentality./p>

Dean wakes up to the warning signs, mostly the fact that their sheets are wrapped around him and he’s migrated to the center of their bed. It’s easy, almost natural to start building his nest without a care in the world. It’s not until he’s carefully selecting some of Castiel’s softest sweaters to help create the perfect scent that he realizes quite how far he’s gone this time. And that he’s going to have to wait for Castiel.

He’s too agitated to knit, fixating on the fact that Castiel is at work alone where anything can happen to him while Dean’s here being useless.

Dean’s worked himself into a frenzy by the time Castiel gets home, pacing and muttering to himself about all the things that he’s failed Castiel in. When his omega finally unlocks the door he scoops him into his arms immediately, taking him to their bedroom where they can strip down to their underwear as quickly as possible.

Castiel giggles when Dean sweeps him off his feet, Dean carrying him bridal style. It’s so rare that Dean displays his alpha traits that he can’t help but laugh at his usually so careful husband losing some of his control.

Dean soon has Castiel safe in their nest, curled around each other, something in him settles. Castiel is asleep on his chest, covered in his scent. He cards his hands though his omega’s hair, warmth settling deep in his chest at the fact that he can care for Castiel like this. His omega lets him care for him and that’s all that matters.

***

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

“But I-.”

“No, Cas. You carried on even though I _told_ you working with Crowley was a bad plan.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s just going to take some time.”

***

“I want a kid, Cas,” Dean says one day.

Dean knows Castiel can’t have children. His mate knows how deep it hurts that he can never carry a child with Dean’s freckles and his eyes into the world. Why Dean would be so insensitive escapes Castiel.

“Then go fuck a whore,” Castiel snaps back.

Dean pales for a minute, scent turning into sickening distress and upset. It almost makes Castiel feel bad. Almost.

“I would never.”

“It’s the only way you’re getting your child.”

Dean laughs and Castiel just knows he can’t stop the rise of anger in his chest. Dean is infuriating when he laughs sometimes. Especially when it’s at something serious.

“Adoption,” he chokes out between breaths. “Jeez, Cas. You’re worth too much to me to lose you over having kids that look like us.”

It’s hard to hold onto his anger after that. Dean asks for so little and gives so much that it’s almost impossible to stay angry at him for long anyway. The fact that he brought up adopting children makes Castiel’s heart sing. He’s always wanted children, his own children, but never thought adopting was an option if Dean wasn’t okay with it.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fucking sure, Cas. I’ve been thinking about this for years. I think I’m ready. I just need to know if you are too?”

Castiel throws himself into Dean’s waiting arms, buoyed by the joy rising in him.

“I’m very much okay with that,” he says, kissing Dean.

When they break apart, both breathless and smiling Dean says, “We’re gonna be parents.”/p>

It’s the best thing Castiel’s heard in a long time.

It takes them three months and four home visits to be accepted by an adoption agency. Every day that passes is another day of agony waiting for the day their family can grow. Castiel helps Dean decorate their nursery, and they talk about anything. It’s the closest they’ve been since Castiel’s foolish decisions drove a wedge between them. It feels like forgiveness.

They don’t end up with a baby, like they’d originally planned for. They end up with a four-year-old little girl called Emma. She was rescued after her mother abandoned her to join a cult and she’s perfect. She has Dean’s big green eyes and Castiel’s serious demeanor.

Emma completes them. Before she arrived, Castiel hadn’t even realized there was something missing from his life. It’s not that Dean was lacking in any way: it’s that with Emma they have something more encompassing than romantic love, they have the love of parents.

Emma prefers to sleep on Dean than Castiel, prefers it when Dean reads her stories because he “does voices”, but refuses to eat anything he cooks, or go to him when she falls over and hurts herself. Castiel gets to talk to her seriously about the world and learns all her favorite things in it. It’s perfect.

It’s even more perfect when he sees the effect parenting has on Dean. His beloved alpha spends days panicking before Emma’s arrival about the fact that him treating alphas as lesser because of how he treats himself will fuck Emma up if she’s an alpha. With Emma here, he seems to find something within himself. After all, it’s easy to say alphas aren’t all bad, but I am. It’s less easy for Dean to do what he’s doing: accepting that he’s an alpha and that it’s a descriptor of him physically, not emotionally.

So when he catches Dean with that gentle smile on his face he only gets thinking of their daughter, or finds Dean knitting over Emma in the early hours of the morning, he thanks God for her presence in their lives.

He too, leans to let go of the pain of not being able to conceive. Emma may not have come from his body, but she’s his child no matter what.

***

“Papa?”

“Emma?”

“Why are people mean to Daddy Dean sometimes?”

“Because people hate what they don’t understand and what they cannot control. Your father is a wonderful man.”

***

When Dean gets sick, everything shifts. Castiel’s become a single father. He can manage to work, and look after Emma, and visit Dean, but inside he’s dying. He’s never had to contemplate life without Dean. They’re in their mid-thirties for goodness sake. He’s a genetic experiment, by all rights it should be him in that hospital bed, not his Dean.

It’s horrible. He picks up Emma after school and they go straight to the hospital. Sometimes Dean is sleeping and he helps Emma with her homework until Dean wakes up. Other times Dean is awake, but too weak to talk. Those are the worst. Emma snuggles up with him on the hospital bed, seemingly not aware or caring about the alarming amount of tubes and drips Dean is attached to.

Other times he visits alone. Dean always puts on a brave face for Emma, but with Castiel the cracks show a little more. Dean’s scared. Every time the nurses come in to adjust something he flirts and grins but it vanishes as soon as they leave. He clutches Castiel’s hand like a lifeline and begs him to do right by Emma.

Castiel cries alone in their bed after Dean asks him to go on without him.

The prognosis isn’t good. Dean must be the unluckiest person alive to pick up a rare heart infection that is very difficult to treat. Castiel wishes he had noticed earlier. It was just the flu, they thought. Now Dean’s got fluid in his lungs and can’t even sit up without help.

The doctors say they are doing all they can.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean says when Castiel comes to visit him. Emma is staying over at a friend’s tonight, leaving Castiel to spend the afternoon and evening with Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replies.

Dean has been doing better for the past week. The bacteria in his blood are disappearing and apparently his heart isn’t having to work as hard. He’s far from out of the woods, but it’s finally looking more hopeful.

“How’s my angel doing?” he asks. He looks pale lying in his hospital bed but there’s slightly more color in his cheeks than there has been.

“Emma is fine. She knows there’s something wrong, but she’s resilient,” Castiel tells Dean.

Emma’s had many nightmares about Dean dying, but other than that she seems okay. She clings to Castiel a little more, speaks a little less, but then again it is usually her and Dean that chatter away for hours on end.

“I was actually talking about you, Cas,” Dean sighs. His hand twitches on the bed in an aborted motion to take Castiel’s hand, so Castiel indulges him./p>

“I am adequate,” he replies.

Lying to Dean has always been difficult, but Dean can’t afford to worry about anyone other than himself right now. It doesn't stop Dean from raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

“You have dark circles under your eyes, Cas. You’ve lost weight too. You need to look after yourself.”

Dean’s eyes are pinched with worry, the exact thing Castiel is trying to avoid. He knows that if he were in trouble, Dean would be out of that bed he’s come to despise before Castiel can stop him.

“I’m finding it hard without you, Dean. I am managing,” Castiel tries. Emma’s not the only Novak to be having nightmares.

“I’m sorry.”

Castiel chokes, his eyes filling with tears. He never cries. He isn’t going to start now.

“It’s not your fault. I’m upset that the love of my life is lying in hospital instead of our bed and there’s nothing I can do about it,” Castiel replies. Annoyance is far better than tears. Not a single one falls from his eyes.

Dean blushes, the way he always does when Castiel says he loves him.

“You’re an idiot, Cas. I’m not going anywhere,” Dean promises.

Dean walks out of the hospital four weeks later. He’s got a nasty case of anemia and is going to need regular check-ups but he’s okay. And so is Castiel.

***

“Do you remember that time when that woman in the grocery store tried to stroke you?”

“It was embarrassing Dean. And degrading.”

“You purred.”

“…”

“Ouch, get off me, Cas!”

***

On occasion, Castiel’s cat genetics get him into trouble. Dean’s lost count of the number of times he’s had to mend things because Castiel forgot about his tail, or forgotten the milk in a sho[ only to be looked at with complete betrayal. Cas also enjoys sleeping. Far too much.

Most normal humans need a cup of joe before they’re fully functional. Castiel needs two before he can acknowledge his surroundings. On more than one occasion Dean’s had a whole conversation with himself before Castiel’s noticed he’s speaking. It’s hilarious and annoying in equal measures.

Castiel also has a superhuman amount of grace. Sure, his extra limb occasionally leads to chaos, but most of the time Castiel makes him look like a clumsy oaf. Castiel carries himself with pure self-assurance, never tripping over, or fumbling. Dean, on the other hand, has an almost permanent bruise on his head from banging his head on the ambulance roof.

His omega is also affectionate when he wants to be. Most of the time he’s perfectly okay with Dean’s tactile nature. On occasion, he sends out strong signals to fuck off. Dean obeys without question. He’s come to like having a knot, and Castiel threatens him every time if he follows him when Castiel isn’t interested.

Castiel is an odd sort, and definitely the kind of guy Dean never dreamed he’d fall for. Castiel has built his sense of worth from the ground upwards, never once deciding Dean is lesser for his alpha status. It’s something Dean will forever be grateful for.

He’s completely smitten with Castiel, tails and grumpiness and all. Nothing in the world will ever change that.

***

“How did I ever get this lucky?”

“People meet at bars all the time. It’s not luck, it’s hard work that got you here.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos of comment if you enjoyed and don't forget to check out the art!


End file.
